


and we walked together in the warm and cold through the fire and the snow

by evantheworm



Series: december 2020 prompt week [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Wilbur and Techno are twins, its canon now, no beta or editing we die like everyone's canon lives, snow timeeee, wil said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evantheworm/pseuds/evantheworm
Summary: Technoblade loved his family, he really did, but there was no way in hell he was spending seven hours in a car with all of them. So they'd have to improvise.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: december 2020 prompt week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064558
Comments: 3
Kudos: 157
Collections: Dream Team Safespace Prompt Week 2020





	and we walked together in the warm and cold through the fire and the snow

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo im backkkk this is for the dtss prompt week which is very exciting. (also why the end is kinda rushed i was running shhhhhhh) anyaways i hope you enjoy some sbi winter food! also the teen and up rating is for swearing btw no other cws should be needed though.   
> thanks for reading!!!! <3
> 
> also as always disclaimer: if any of the ccs every mention they are uncomfortable with these types of fics this will be taken down also please don't ship minors thank you

Technoblade loved his family, he really did, but there was no way in hell he was spending seven hours in a car with _all_ of them. He said just as much when Phil brought up the idea at dinner last night, and his brothers seemed to share his sentiment. He and Wilbur shared a sort of twin bond that left them, fairly, inseparable, but even they agreed that seven hours was just a little too much time to be cramped in a moving car together. 

There was a reason for his little bit-out-there suggestion, Phil promised. He thought that a week away from the city would do all of his boys and, frankly, himself some good. They were all constantly stressing over work and school and friendships and extracurriculars; they needed some time away from the hustle and bustle. Plus, far less snow than normal had fallen on the ground this year. They all loved the snow, the way it made everything feel calm and quiet and how it sparkled in the sun and moonlight. Phil could tell all three of his sons were disappointed by the bare ground that was only occasionally graced with a thin layer of sludge or ice. 

His contemplation was interrupted by a loud bang from upstairs followed by the sound of footsteps thudding down the stairs. “Tommy, that’s mine!” 

“Not any more, bitch!” 

A second round of footsteps followed shortly after the first and the youngest brother almost made it to the living room before being tackled by his older brother. “Aww, Wil!” Tommy whined.

“What do you mean, ‘aww Wil’!” Wilbur exclaimed, ripping a piece of blue fabric out of Tommy’s hands. “This is mine!”

“I’ve had it for weeks! You can’t just decide you want it back now!” Tommy tried to wiggle out from underneath his brother’s hold but Wilbur just pushed him back down to the carpeted floor. 

“Of course I can! It’s mine!” Wilbur yelled back. 

Phil decided with a sigh that he should probably intervene before one of his sons killed the other. They could at least save the murder for until after Christmas. “Boys!” He walked out of the kitchen and stood over the two, mid-argument, on the floor. “Why are we fighting?”

“Tommy took my blue hoodie!” 

“I had it first!”

Wilbur leveled Tommy an indignant look. “How did you have it first if it’s mine?” 

“Tommy, you have plenty of hoodies of your own. Why did you take Wil’s?”

Tommy crossed his arms over his chest with a huff and turned his eyes down to the floor. He liked Wilbur’s hoodies, they were warm and a little too big on him and, though he would never admit it, they felt like his brother was with him wherever he went. He and Wilbur fought and took the piss out of each other more than it seemed would warrant a healthy relationship, but they still loved each other.  
He didn’t want anyone to think of him as a clingy kid, though. He still wanted to impress Wil, he looked up to him. He didn’t want to be just the annoying kid brother. So no one could know how much he actually missed his family all the time, and that wearing articles of their clothing or stealing small items of theirs helped with the awful feeling of separation. 

After a few moments of silence Wilbur seemed to deflate from his anger. He would never admit it, whether for his sake, Tommy’s, or both, but he always subconsciously worried about actually hurting his little brother with the constant teasing and arguing. He loved Tommy and would beat himself up for months if his baby brother ever got hurt, especially if it happened by his own hands. “Tommy, I don’t care what you take, just ask first, please.” 

Tommy nodded, but before he could respond he was interrupted by a small yip coming down the stairs and was immediately pounced on by a small white dog. “Aww, Floof!” He laughed as the dog nudged and licked his cheek. “I need you to get off of me, my guy.” 

Techno rounded the corner very shortly and laughed at his little brother’s suffering. “Ha, you’re being pinned down by Wilbur and the dog! What a loser!” The light teasing that dusted his tone wasn’t lost on his family members who knew him well. He picked Floof up and made his way to the kitchen. 

Wilbur finally stood up off the floor and held a hand out to help Tommy up. Tommy pushed Wilbur’s hand out of the way and lifted himself up. “I’m not an old man, I don’t need help getting up off the floor.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest and following Techno into the kitchen. 

“I was just trying to help!” Wilbur exclaimed in exasperation. 

He made his way behind Tommy and Phil could hear the sound of quiet banter and mugs clinking. He loved his boys more than anything in the world but holy shit were they a handful.

“I have an idea.” Wilbur said, leaning against the counter in front of where a yellow mug, the same color as his jumper, spun in the microwave. “What if, instead of a road trip, we do like a family day. We can do things we all like and then still be able to come home and go to our separate rooms away from each other for a bit.” 

Phil tilted his head in slight agreement and Techno voiced what they were all thinking. “Not a bad idea, Wilbur.” 

The younger smiled to himself, satisfied that his idea had landed, and turned to retrieve his mug from the beeping microwave. 

“You should have those more often.” Ahh, there it is. 

“If I actually used my brain I would overtake you in grade averages, so I’m really just saving your pride here, Techno.” 

Techno tilted his head back and laughed one of his laughs that straddled the line between sarcastic and actually humorous. 

“The only person that could ever even get close was Dream and even he lost, you have no chance.”

“How do you know I wouldn’t just steal all of your brain cells through our twin telepathy bond?” 

“The only ones I’d leave out for you to take are the overused, sleep deprived ones. The good ones are tucked far far out of your reach.” Techno smirked. 

Wilbur gasped dramatically and placed his free hand over his heart. “Wow, Technoblade, I feel betrayed.”

“That’s your own fault for thinking highly of me in the first place.”

Tommy laughed before blowing out a puff of air. “Yeah, Wil, man, that Technoblade guy, whoo, man is a real sus if you ask me.”

“Good thing I didn’t ask you.” Techno quipped, going over to put his own blue mug in the microwave before Tommy could get there with his red one. 

“Gentlemen, I think we’ve gotten off track of my brilliant idea.” Wilbur said, making his way over to the small wooden dining table in the corner of the room and taking a seat.

“What do you boys think?” Phil asked, breaking up the small glaring match between Tommy and Techno over the microwave. 

“Can we go ice skating?” Tommy said, his plight at having to wait an extra minute for his hot chocolate to be warmed up forgotten. 

“I don’t see why not.” Phil nodded.

“What if we all choose something we want to do, then we can come home and chill for a bit, then maybe order pizza and watch a film or something.” Wilbur pipped up.

Tommy nodded enthusiastically then quickly stuck his mug in the microwave as Techno was pulling his out. 

“Sounds much better than Phil’s outrageous suggestion.” The hot steam coming off of the hot chocolate in Techno’s mug swirled up into the air and fogged up his glasses as he brought it up to his mouth to take a sip. 

Phil groaned and threw his hands up in the air. “If you all weren’t completely feral it would’ve been a fine idea.” 

Techno laughed. “Well we had to get it from somewhere.”

“Good thing you’re all adopted then, so it can’t have been from me.” Phil joked, they all knew, though, he could be just as wild as his sons when he wanted to. Even if it wasn’t biological they were, in all ways, a family. 

“Alright, it’s settled then. We’ll have a family day on Friday. I’ll take the day off and you can promise to not kill each other while you’re on break this week.” 

The brothers cheered collectively before going back to their mindless conversation peppered with the occasional tease or bicker. Family day… this would be fun. 

On Friday, Tommy was woken up by the smell of pancakes traveling into his room through the slight crack of his door. He yawned and made his way into the bathroom before heading downstairs. 

“Mornin Toms.” Phil said when he noticed his youngest son walk into the kitchen.

Techno smiled a small smile and ruffled Tommy’s already untamed bed head as he walked by. 

“Wil’s still sleeping?” Tommy asked, trying but failing to sneak a can of coke and pour it into a mug. 

“Yeah, I think he was up late working on something last night.” Phil answered, smirking at Tommy and choosing to let the coke slide, it was family day after all. 

As per their decision, they had all chosen an activity to keep them busy before dinner and a movie tonight. They were going sledding at Techno’s request; sadly, the snow had to be fake this year due to the lack of snow. It was better than not going at all, at least. Tommy had suggested ice skating and Wilbur wanted to walk through the park decorated with christmas lights.

Wilbur came down the stairs with a yawn just as Phil finished plating the pancakes. 

“Mornin Wil.”

“Mornin Toms.”

Techno handed Wilbur a mug of coffee in greeting and the four sat down at the table to eat their breakfast.

It was eleven o’clock when Wilbur was helping Tommy pull on and lace his snow boots and Techno was finishing pulling on and zipping up his coat. If they hurried, they would beat the excruciatingly long line for sledding. 

Techno scored the aux cord and the front seat and decided that some twin torture was in order. He and Tommy sang Wilbur’s songs at the top of their lungs and Wilbur was, once again, reminded of why the road trip was definitely a bad idea. 

After four and a half hours of getting covered in snow and an hour of watching lights and wonder twinkle in each others’ eyes, the small family headed home. 

A small bit of snow finally started to fall to the ground outside as the group was assembled in the living room in a mess of warm pjs, blankets, cuddles, and stomachs full of hot chocolate and pizza. 

“I think The Grinch is obviously the best christmas movie.” Tommy said, stifling a sleepy yawn and cuddling into Wilbur. 

“It’s really not.” Techno answered. He would’ve provided a better argument but he was just as tired as Tommy, even if he didn’t show it. 

Phil chuckled at their half-assed argument and reached to turn the long-forgotten movie playing in the background down. 

Soon, Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno had all fallen still and their breathing slowed to a steady pace. Phil smiled to himself, content. Sure they were loud and rowdy, and they argued a lot, but they were still his boys. And they were still family. And nothing could change that. 

“Love you, boys.” He whispered to the quiet room, then closed his eyes and joined his sons in a peaceful sleep.


End file.
